


I Won't Hurt You

by jovana_thearcanalover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is confused, Creepy Valdey, Curiosity, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tension, Valdemar stans, an interesting encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovana_thearcanalover/pseuds/jovana_thearcanalover
Summary: "Curiosity is a strange thing, isn't it?"When apprentice finds themselves descending into the dungeons, they encounter the scary but intriguing Quaestor Valdemar, who appears to be interested in them. But what do they really want with the apprentice?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Won't Hurt You

As I wander around the palace, I find myself unconsciously descending toward the dungeons. I'm not sure what it is, but something is pulling me down to the old, dusty stairs. Something is calling out to me. I decide to follow it and continue descending. The hallway is in complete darkness except for a few torches lit on the wall. I wonder what may be hidden in here. What is it that has led me all the way down here? As I carefully approach the dungeons where Julian used to work, I hear some muffled noise. Tiptoeing carefully, I peek into the room. I don't see anyone. Just a creepy old dungeon where I've already been. Could it have been my imagination?

As I step into the room I immediately feel someone's presence behind me.

"Well, hello there."

Quaestor Valdemar walks up from behind me. They're looking at me curiously. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Are you lost, little one?"

I slowly shake my head.

"No, I was just…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," they say, "Curiosity is a strange thing, isn't it?"

I find myself staring at them, having no idea what to say.

"You know, you are such an impressive specimen. Somehow different from the others of your kind." They say, examining me curiously which makes me kind of uncomfortable

"I've always wondered what it is that's so special about you…" They trail off, looking over their shoulder as if they've heard something

"Is that your heart beating?" Valdemar suddenly asks, putting their ear closer to my chest

I stiffen.

"I…really need to go. The Countess is expecting me."

They wave their gloved hand nonchalantly.

"I'm sure Nadia can wait a bit. She wouldn't mind us getting to know each other, would she?"

I can't help but notice a sly grin that spreads across their face. It sends shivers down my spine. I stay silent, trying to think of a way to escape but they take my hand in theirs saying:

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just need some company sometimes. Is that too much to ask?" They tilt their head to the side, eyeing me expectantly

"I guess not…" I mutter under my breath 

"Come, I'll show you some of my medical sketches." They say, leading me by the hand to the desk in the corner of the room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story! I wanted to write apprentice's short but intriguing encounter with the Quaestor and to leave the ending up to you. What did Valdemar actually do with the apprentice? That's for you to think about.  
> And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm really trying not to make them but English is not my native language so they happen.


End file.
